The present invention relates to electrocautery accessories and, more particularly, to a compression spring automated retractable protective electrocautery pen tip cover.
Many cautery devices alert the physician and staff through a high-pitched sound. However, this sound is often not heard secondary to all of the many devices in the operating room which make high pitched sounds.
Currently, the only option to assure that the pen is not accidentally actuated by either the surgeon, the staff or even the patient, is to place the pen in a large, clumsy plastic box that is clipped to the operating field. This box is so large that nothing assures that the pen stays in place, other than staff vigilance.
If the pen is dislodged, it can accidently be actuated and start a fire with the oxygen in the room (for anesthesia) or burn the patient before someone realizes it is no longer in the holster. Moreover, the holster often comes off of the tether and the opened tip of the pen is exposed on the operating field. Just leaning on the drapes, for example, can then actuate the opened trigger.
As can be seen, there is a need for a protective cautery pen tip cover that protects the pen tip and prevents accidental actuation of the pen trigger.